


I want to kiss you

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little bit of sad stuff mentioned but it's not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Kayla talked to Hazel for the first time in front of the camp fire.“Is this pretty different from Camp Jupiter?” Kayla asked.“Very much. It's more… fun.” Hazel smiled. A bit of marshmallow was on her lips.





	I want to kiss you

The first time Kayla saw Hazel, the latter was being praised for being one of the seven. She was gorgeous Kayla thought. Kayla, at the time, was helping Will out with the infirmary. Hazel looked like a princess in a t-shirt and jeans. She had gotten yelled at for staring while other campers needed help.

❤❤❤❤

The first time Hazel saw Kayla it was during a game of capture the flag between the Romans and Greeks. Kayla was arguing with Annabeth's brother. Hazel snuck past them to get the Greek’s flag. She stopped and stared at the ginger girl after she had it and unfortunately Nico catch her. The Romans ended up losing the game.

❤❤❤❤

Kayla talked to Hazel for the first time in front of the camp fire.

“Is this pretty different from Camp Jupiter?” Kayla asked.

“Very much. It's more… fun.” Hazel smiled. A bit of marshmallow was on her lips.

“Are Romans no fun?” Kayla raised her eyebrows. Gods was she flirting or was she sounding like an idiot. Probably both.

“A lot of them have a stick up their ass.” Hazel chuckled.

“And here I thought they were carefree and party animals.” 

“Some are, like Dakota. He's the guy who seems like he's drunk. He's not though. But other than Reyna and those in the fourth and fifth cohort, are a little uptight and full of themselves.” 

Kayla laughed. “Sounds like lovely people. How did you end up with them?” 

“Nico took me there after- uh some events. It's a long story.” Hazel looked over to where her brother was with Jason Grace. 

“I enjoy long stories and it isn't even time for the sing-a-long. I'm Kayla by the way.” Kayla said.

“Hazel though you probably knew that already and my story is not really long, just strange and uh complicated.” Hazel frowned.

“Oh. Alright, well then tell me what you like to do for fun?” 

“I like to draw and ride horses.” Hazel said.

“You guys have horses?” 

“No. There's this really fast gold eating immortal horse named Arion that I can summon. Hylla, the queen of the Amazons and Reyna’s sister, says only the bravest female warrior can tame him. According to Percy he curses a lot.” Hazel smiled.

“That's badass. Think you can give me a ride someday?” Kayla asked. Damn. That was impressive. 

“Sure.” Hazel said.

“I can't wait.” Kayla smiled.

“What things do you enjoy doing?” Hazel asked.

“Archery mostly, my dad, my mortal dad took me to an archery range since I was a kid. I also like poetry and painting.” 

“Your mortal dad?” Hazel asked. 

“Apollo is my godly parent and well he decided to have a biology kid with a cisgender man. There's not a lot of demigods like me.” Kayla looked down at her hands. Before the Second Titian War she and the Dionysus twins, Pollux and Castor, were the only demigods of her kind that she knew of. Chiron told her that there were others before but it wasn't until more demigods started getting claimed did she finally believe him. Now there was seventeen demigods with same sex parents. 

“Oh. Okay. I never heard of a god or goddess having a child with a mortal of the same sex before.” Hazel said.

“Well now you have.” Kayla said.

“Kayla! We're about to start the sing-a-long, get your butt over here.” Her brother, Austin, yelled from where her siblings were sitting.

“See ya around.” Kayla said as she left.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around too.” Hazel said.

❤❤❤❤

Hazel petted Arion’s mane as he eating the gold she gave him. Kayla was standing nearby, starting in awe of Arion who had seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“Just a quick ride for my new friend, okay buddy?” Hazel whispered to him. Arion neighed and Hazel hoped that was a 'Sure Hazel.’ 

To be honest, it was probably a 'Why the fuck not?’ knowing Arion.

“Alright, Kayla, you ready?” Hazel asked.

“Definitely.” Kayla said. Hazel climbed onto Arion and held out her hand to help Kayla. 

❤❤❤❤

Kayla had never before went so fast as she did while riding Arion. It was incredible. 

She flinched as they reached the edge of a lake but instead of falling into the water, Arion ran across it. 

Amazing.

❤❤❤❤

Hazel looked at Kayla. She was heading back to Camp Jupiter.

“I'll Iris message you when I can. I'm glad we've become friends in these last few weeks.” Hazel said.

“I'm glad too. I've never really had a girl for a friend before unless you count Drew, through she's more like an older cousin to me. And you better Iris message me or else I will do it and chances are I will do it when you are in those amazing Roman baths like you did to Reyna.” Kayla hugged her. Hazel hugged her back. 

“I should get going. But I mean it about calling you. I really want to stay in touch until I visit Camp Half-Blood.” Hazel said.

❤❤❤❤

Another war. Another battle. More deaths. Kayla stood in the infirmary once again, helping her healer siblings and her dad take care of wounded demigods.

This was worst than the Second Titan War and Second Giant War combined. So many dead. So many injured. 

Kayla walked over to a bed. She was surprised to see a familiar Roman with brown hair laying there with her arm wrapped in bandages. “Hazel?” Kayla said.

“Hey Kayla. Looks like I didn't keep my promise to Iris message you. It's good to see you.” Hazel said.

“Yeah but oh well. I'm as okay as I can be. My dad is a god again which is good. What happened to your arm?” 

“Just a big cut. Apollo said I should be fine.” Hazel smiled. Gods Kayla loved that smile. It was so sweet and joyful. And real.

“Good. When things settle down we should hang out. Maybe sneak out of camp to go see a musical. There's one I really want to see called Dear Evan Hansen.” Kayla said.

“Yeah. Sounds like fun.” Hazel said. 

“Okay, well I got to get back to helping the injured. I'll come by and change your bandages later and we can make more solid plans.” Kayla said as she walked away.

“Flirting with patients is inappropriate.” Austin said as he walked passed her. She rolled her eyes. She hadn't been flirting. Okay she was but it's not inappropriate, Austin is just annoying.

❤❤❤❤

Hazel smiled when Kayla came by to change her bandages.

“Hi again.” She said.

“Hi. Tell me if I hurt you by accidentally, I'm not a healer so I'm not that good at this stuff.” Kayla said as she started taking off Hazel's old bandage. 

“I will. So you were saying something about Dear Ivan handsome?” Hazel asked.

“Dear Evan Hansen. It's a musical about a guy with social anxiety and fake emails. Damn this is a big cut.” Kayla said. The old bandage was halfway off now.

“Sounds cool and swords normally leave big cuts.” Hazel said. Kayla's hand brushed against Hazel's. 

“Well it's good you don't have any worst injuries.” 

“I'm tough.” Hazel flexed her free arm.

“You are totally tough.” Kayla said.

“I am. This cut is nothing.” Hazel said.

“What's the worst injury you have ever gotten? The worst I have had was a broken arm and I got stabbed in the stomach.” Kayla finished taking off the old bandage.

“Well I've died.” Hazel said before she could stop herself. It wasn't like it was a big secret. But yet Hazel didn't think it was something she should tell people.

Kayla was staring at her.

“In 1942 Gaea tried to raise Alcyoneus. She made me help her but I stopped it all, killing me and my mother in the process. Nico found me in the Fields of Asphodel and my father gave me another chance at life.” Hazel said. Kayla still stared at her, her hands still on Hazel's arm.

“I know it's weird but-

“Saving the world before Percy Jackson was even a fertilized egg in his mother's womb. And yet people are all like 'Percy is the greatest hero of our time’ course sometimes it's Percy and Annabeth are the greatest heroes. It's weird but amazing, admirable. You gave up your life for the world. You are the greatest hero of our time.” Kayla said as she started to put on the clean bandage.

“Thanks.” Hazel blushed. 

❤❤❤❤

Kayla laid in her bed. Her thoughts were full of Hazel. Hazel's arm. Hazel's smile. Hazel's eyes. Hazel's hair. Hazel's everything.

She sighed. 

She was developing more than a little crush on Hazel. Fuck her life.

❤❤❤❤

Hazel stood at Thalia’s tree, waiting for Kayla. 

The sound of footsteps behind her made her jump.

“Don't worry, it's just me.” Kayla said. 

“Oh good.” Hazel said. She noticed how lovely Kayla looked in the moonlight. 

“Alright, we have to walk for awhile but I can probably call an Uber.” Kayla said.

“Or I can shadowtravel.” Hazel said.

“You can do that?” 

“Yup. Not as well as Nico but I bet I can get us to the city.” Hazel said.

“Great! Let's go!”

❤❤❤❤

Kayla laid on the grass next to Hazel. Hazel was playing with an emerald that had popped out of the ground.

“It matches how your hair was during the war with Nero last year.” Hazel said.

“It does.” 

“Have it.” Hazel handed it to her.

“What? No. I can't.” Kayla handed it back.

“Sure you can.” Hazel said. She put the emerald back in Kayla's hand. This time Kayla kept it.

❤❤❤❤

Hazel flopped down on her bed in Cabin 13. 

“What's up?” Nico asked from his bed. He was playing with a deck of Mythomagic cards. 

“I want to kiss Kayla.” Hazel said.

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

“Than tell her that.” 

“But what if she’s straight? Or if she doesn't like me that way?” 

“Hazel, I'm dating Leo Valdez who acted like that straightest person in the world, I thought the same about him. Also come on, no girl who wears that much flannel is straight. And she makes heart eyes at you all the time.” Nico said.

“Heart eyes? Also the flannel thing isn't true. And heart eyes?” Hazel sat up.

“A, Kayla looks at you like Clovis looks at a bed. B, I know it isn't. And c, see a.” Nico said.

“If I tell her and everything goes wrong, I'm partial blaming you.” Hazel said.

“That's fair.” Nico shrugged.

❤❤❤❤

Kayla sat on top of Zeus’s fist. Hazel had told her to meet her there. 

Soon she saw the Roman girl walking towards her.

“Yo! Hazel! What's up!” Kayla yelled before she jumped down and landed on her bum, “I am okay!” 

“That's good.” Hazel giggled. 

“So again, what's up?” Kayla asked.

“I… I like you. Like like you. Like want to kiss you like you.” Hazel said.

“Really?” Kayla asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Well I want to kiss you too but I'm on the ground and you're standing up.” Kayla said.

Hazel smiled and laughed before jumping on top of Kayla.

“Ow!” Kayla said. 

“Sorry. I was just happy. Can I kiss you now?” Hazel asked.

“No shit.” Kayla said before kissing Hazel.

They parted after a short while, “You kissed me but I didn't kiss you.” Hazel said as she kissed Kayla back.

❤❤❤❤

Hazel laid in the grass with her girlfriend. Kayla's hair was purple like Hazel's shirt. Hazel could still see hair dye on Kayla's ears.

Hazel thought Kayla was the most beautiful person in the world.


End file.
